Freakazoid's new Sidekick!
by SheWhoLovesFoxes
Summary: Fanboy comes back asking to be Freakazoid's sidekick. In panic he grabs the first person he see's claiming them to be his sidekick. Now the person is stuck being Freakazoid's sidekick. Can they handle it? Especially when they keep slamming into him?
1. Chapter 1

LunaShadowFox: First fanfic! Please enjoy! Freakazoid Rules! Also I'm not sure if I want Freakazoid and my Oc to have a romantic relationship, so for now it's a friend/hero and sidekick relationship. Tough I did notice that he is a bit of flirt so they will have their moments.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Freakazoid was strolling around town, enjoying the sun on his back that was until he heard an annoying voice.

"Freakazoid! Freakazoid!"

Said super hero turned around, and looked in utter horror that his jaw fell to the ground at the person calling his name.

"Freakazoid it is I! Fanboy! Back to be your sidekick!" said Fanboy, his eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Sorry Fanboy, but there uh, I already have a sidekick!" Shouted Freakazoid.

"Oh yea? Well where are they?" Asked Fanboy crossing his arms, and raising an eyebrow.

Freakazoid started panicking and quickly scanned the area, until his eyes landed on someone.

"Why there right over there!" Freakazoid said pointing to the person, smiling and feeling proud of himself for fooling Fanboy. Freakazoid quickly speed over to the person.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to borrow you for a moment." Said Freakazoid, to the surprised person.

"Excuse me? Hey!" Shouted the person as they were picked up and speed over to Fanboy, dropping there soda in surprise.

"See? She's my sidekick!" Freakazoid shouted pointing to slightly dazed young girl. She quickly snapped out of it.

"Wait, what?" She said looking at the blue hero in shock.

"You're my sidekick! Now we must be off!" Said Freakazoid wanting to get away from Fanboy.

"I doubt she's your sidekick! I'm not giving up!" Stated Fanboy. Freakazoid ignored him and quickly grabbed the girl and ran off.

"Hey wait!" Said the girl trying to keep up with the superhero's speed, only to slam into his back and fall down on her butt.

"What?" Asked Freakazoid as he watched the girl rub her head, he had stopped in the local park and decided to sit on the bench.

"Why are you grabbing and running around with me? I'm not a rag doll Freakazoid." Said the girl as she sat up and faced the hero.

"Of course you're not a rag doll! You're a girl!" Said Freakazoid amused by this girl.

"Hey, what's your name?" Asked Freakazoid leaning in close to the girl.

"Uh, it's Misty, Misty Smith." Said Misty feeling confused for some reason.

Freakazoid smiled, "Well Misty you're my new sidekick!"

Misty groaned as she watched Freakazoid chase some squirrels. What did she get tossed into?

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Luna: Review please! And tell me if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Luna: Well here's another chapter! Please enjoy! Also go on my page to read how Misty looks, wears, and how she acts!

Also I got some pretty weird reviews, but thankful! So thanks Random Student and awesome icecream person!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Misty watched with a look between bored and curious eyes as Freakazoid ate another whole pizza. She sighed as she began to twirl her finger in her bangs.

"Hey! We need a name for you!" Shouted Freakazoid, surprising the young girl and getting chewed up bits of pizza on her face.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Misty as she wiped bits of pizza off her face with a napkin. Freakazoid gave a thoughtful look, as Misty sipped on her soda.

"How about Freaka Girl!" Shouted Freakazoid grinning.

"Does it need to have the word freak in it?" Asked Misty, Freakazoid shook his head no very rapidly. Misty then remembered something.

"How am I supposed to be your sidekick when I don't have any neat gadgets or powers?" Asked Misty.

"You make a valid point! To the Freak-a-lair!" Shouted Freakazoid as he grabbed something outside the frame and pulled them into the Freak-a-liar.

"Nice lair." Misty said as she looked around.

"Thanks! Now step on this." Said Freakazoid as he pushed her onto a red dot and quickly zoomed to a control panel.

"Uh, Freakazoid? What are you doing?" Asked Misty a bit scared.

"Oh nothing just zapping you with some laser thing to give you powers." Said Freakazoid giving her a smile.

"You're what!" Shouted Misty, too late! She was zapped with a white beam and burned to a crisp.

Misty walked off the blackened dot and shook the black stuff off her person.

"Did it work?" Asked Freakazoid appearing beside her, she glared at him as she grabbed the front of his costume.

"What was that for? It hurt like heck!" Shouted Misty as she picked up Freakazoid and threw him over her head into the cave wall.

She looked at what she had done with owlish eyes.

"I have super strength?" She asked herself as she pulled her hands towards herself looking at them in awe.

"Wow that was quite a throw!" Shouted Freakazoid making Misty jump.

"Looks like it did work! I'm such a smart guy!" Shouted Freakazoid, grabbing Misty into a headlock.

"This is great, I have a new sidekick and Fanboy will leave me alone!" He said as he walked around, dragging a struggling Misty around.

"Now, you need a costume!" Shouted Freakazoid letting her go and fall onto the ground as he ran off into a different part of his lair.

Misty stood up as she rubbed her head. Why is she getting hurt like this?

"Here try this on!" Shouted Freakazoid shoving clothing into Misty arms and pushing her into a dressing room.

"Well? Let me look! Let me look!" Freakazoid said jumping up and down.

He watched with glee as Misty steeped out.

"You look great!" He shouted, as Misty gave him a small glare, but smiled as his enthusiasm. She was wearing a red t-shirt with his symbol, white gloves, red short with a black belt with white boots, and she had a mask on her face.

"So this is like a girl sidekick version of your outfit?" Asked Misty as she looked herself over.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy in the morning!" Said Freakazoid as he slapped her on the back, a little too hard, making her take a step forward.

"So how will I change to my costume and back into my regular clothes?" Asked Misty, looking at a thinking Freakazoid. He quickly got a light bulb and pulled out a belt buckle from behind his back.

"Use this!" He said handing her the buckle. Misty looked it over, it was gold with a black '!' in the middle. She put it on her belt, and looked in a random mirror.

"So, what do I do?" Asked Misty, looking at Freakazoid who was blowing bubbles.

"Just push the button." He said as he popped the bubbles. Misty blinked and pushed the black '!' and in a flash she was in her regular clothing, only this time she had the belt on her jeans waist.

"Well, let's go show Fanboy you are my sidekick!" Shouted Freakazoid grabbing Misty and running out of the Freak-a-lair.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna: Enjoy! Also if you have not, go to my page to read up on Misty! I'll later have a picture of her and Freakazoid on on my page!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Fanboy! Hey Fanboy! Where are you chubby!" Yelled out Freakazoid as he dragged Misty (who had changed into her outfit) around town trying to find Fanboy.

Freakazoid spotted him talking to some other geeks and sped on over.

"Ta-da!" Shouted Freakazoid as he spun Misty around, showing her off to Fanboy.

"Told you she was my sidekick!" Said Freakazoid proudly. Misty just held her head trying to stop her vision from spinning.

Fanboy looked her over, "Just because she's in an outfit doesn't make her your sidekick! I bet she can't even fight! She's just some wimpy girl!" Exclaimed Fanboy, "And when she fails I'll be there ready to become your sidekick."

Freakazoid started biting his nails, but watched in curiosity as Misty stormed over to the overweight boy.

"Did you call me weak?" She asked, poking him the chest.

"What if I did?" Challenged Fanboy crossing his arms and looking away from her in a snooty fashion.

"You get this!" Shouted Misty as she picked him up and threw him into a fruit stand. The other geeks watching in awe, as Freakazoid tapped Misty on the shoulder.

"You know, you could try controlling your anger a bit more." Commented Freakazoid, Misty raised an eye brow at him.

"Whatever, I proved that I'm your sidekick. What now?" Asked Misty as she looked at Freakazoid.

"We fight crime!" He shouted as he grabbed her wrist and ran off.

"Stop doing that!" Shouted Misty as she was dragged once again off set and onto another.

Freakazoid did indeed stop to turn around and watched as Misty slammed into his chest and fall back on her butt.

"Stop what?" Freakazoid asked in pure innocence. Misty rubbed her bottom as she stood up.

"Stop grabbing me like a rag doll and running around with me!" She complained, "I don't know if I can take slamming into you and falling on the ground all the time!"

Freakazoid gave a thoughtful look as he held his chin in one hand and crossed the other. Misty just waited watching what Freakazoid would do.

"Hey! You still don't have a name!" Shouted Freakazoid, pointing a finger in the air.

"Right, well I guess I can go with Freaka Girl." Said Misty, giving in to the weird name.

"That-a girl!" Said Freakazoid slapping her on the back again, Misty 'offed' at the contact but gave a smile, who knows maybe working with a hero will be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna: These are fun to write, but before I write I watch an episode of Freakazoid to make sure I get his personality and to see how the cartoon usually goes!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

We enter upon the scene of young Dexter Douglas typing away on his computer. His fat cat lying next to the monitor, what was Dexter doing? Probably something geeky.

"Hey it is not geeky!" Protested Dexter.

"Dexter! Who are you talking to sweetie?" Asked his mother, heading popping in through the door way.

"Uh, no one mom." Said Dexter answering his mother.

"Dexter it's a wonderful day outside. You should go out!" Said his mother walking over to him and grabbed his arm.

"But, mom!" Dexter said as he was being dragged downstairs.

"No buts Dexter! Now have a good time!" Said his mother throwing Dexter out the door, him landing on his butt.

Dexter sat up and rubbed his poor bottom.

"Yesh, now I know how Misty feels." Said Dexter walking into town. An idea struck him.

"Hey maybe I can hang out with Misty besides being Freakazoid." Said Dexter as he ran into town with a smile. He soon arrived and looked around for the young girl.

He smiled when he spotted her. She was drinking a soda at the place he usually drank at as Freakazoid.

"Hi there," Said Dexter as he took a seat next to her. She looked over at him, still sipping on her soda.

She stopped, "Hello."

Dexter smiled, she actually answered instead of leaving the area!

"I'm Dexter." He said offer her his hand.

"Misty." She said shaking his hand and going back to sipping on her soda.

Dexter called over the cook and ordered a chocolate shake.

"So, do you go to Harry Connick High School?" Asked Dexter.

"Yea, do you?" Misty answered taking a pause at sipping her soda.

"Yea I do, so why haven't I seen you then?"

"It's a pretty big school." Answered Misty as she took the lid off her Soda. Dexter nodded.

*Meanwhile in the Freakazone*

Freakazoid was watching reruns of _The Rat Patrol._

"Wait a minute!" Said Freakazoid jumping off his couch and running over to Dexter's eyes.

"I know that voice anywhere! It's Misty!" Said Freakazoid looking out and seeing his sidekick.

*Back with Dexter.*

It was actually going quite well. Misty actually stayed a bit to chat before she had to go. Though his attention was taken away when he heard a crash. He looked to see Cobra Queen robbing a jewelry store.

"Freak out!" Shouted Dexter as he twisted and turned into Freakazoid.

"Wow I'm coming out later and later." Said Freakazoid as he ran at Cobra Queen.

"Halt Villain!" Said Freakazoid in a loud voice.

"Freakazoid! what a surprise." Said Cobra Queen glaring at him.

"I know right! Don't you just love surprises?" Said Freakazoid appearing in front of her, his hands clasped together.

"Yes, especially when its jewelry!" said Cobra Queen, agreeing with Freakazoid.

"But this is a better surprise!" Shouted Cobra Queen, summoning her snakes, one who quickly wrapped around Freakazoid.

"This isn't a very good surprise." Said Freakazoid struggling to get out. Cobra Queen laughed at his predicament.

"Let him go!"

"What?" Said Cobra Queen as she looked around for the source of the voice. Suddenly she saw a figure jump over head and kick her snake to the ground, releasing Freakazoid.

Cobra Queen watched in shock at the newcomer.

"Great timing!" Said Freakazoid as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Thanks didn't think I would come in time." Said the young girl, rubbing the back of her head in uneasy-ness.

"And just who are you?" Demanded Cobra Queen. The girl faced her.

"I'm Freaka Girl, Freakazoid's new sidekick!" Said Freaka Girl, standing with hands on her hips.

"Isn't she great?" Said Freakazoid appearing next to Cobra Queen, arm around her shoulders. Cobra Queen was surprised at him being next to her. Freakazoid used this opportunity to pick her up and throw her into a building, part of the wall falling on her.

Freakazoid looked over at Freaka Girl only to see that she had tied to two snakes together into a bow.

"Hey Freakazoid, did you capture Cobra Queen?" Asked a police officer.

"Cosgrove! You bet I did!" Said Freakazoid grabbing a knocked out Cobra Queen and throwing her into the squad car.

"Hey Cosgrove, meet my new sidekick: Freaka Girl!" Said Freakazoid pushing the young girl towards the police man.

"Uh, hi?" Said Freaka Girl giving a small wave at the man. Cosgrove looked her over.

"She looks like she can handle the job." Said Cosgrove.

Freakazoid smiled. Later a large van came to pick up Cobra Queens snakes, and took them away.

"Hey how did you know to come and find me?" Asked Freakazoid as he and Freaka Girl walked around the park.

"Oh well the belt buckle began to blink and beep so I transformed. Knowing where you were, well it's a cartoon, so I just knew where to go." Answered Freaka Girl shrugging her shoulders.

Freakazoid blinked a few times before laughing and slapping Freaka Girl on the back, sending the poor girl to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

Luna: Woot, I just can't stop typing chapters for this fic! Well let's get on with it! Not sure if I want to include Steff in all of this yet. Also this chapter is just for Freakazoid and Misty to get to know each other better.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Misty was enjoying a nice day in the park. She was sitting up in a tree reading a nice book. That was until a certain someone's voice startled her.

"HEY MISTY!"

Misty dropped her book and almost fell out of the tree, if she had not quickly grabbed the branch she was sitting on. She pulled her upper body over the branch and looked down to see Freakazoid.

"Hey Freakazoid, is something wrong?" Asked Misty as she finished pulling herself up onto the branch. Freakazoid gave a thoughtful look.

"No, but I am bored." He replied, picking up her book and flipping through it. Misty nodded, well what did she had to do about it?

"Then why don't you something?" Asked Misty looking down at Freakazoid.

"Well I was, but then you popped into mind and I was like 'Hmm maybe Misty doing something! I should go see her!'" Said Freakazoid as he examined the book.

"But I'm not doing anything exciting." Said Misty as she crawled down the tree trunk.

"That's alright; we'll find something to do!" Said Freakazoid grabbing Misty and running off set.

20 minutes later and we find ourselves at the beach.

Misty was sitting on a red beach blanket in a purple one piece, reading her book.

"Misty! Misty! Look I'm surfing!" Shouted Freakazoid, excited that he had finally caught a wave.

Misty looked up from her book to see Freakazoid riding the waves on his red surfboard, he was also wearing red swim trunks.

"You're doing great!" Shouted Misty she smiled; he was like one giant blue kid. She got up and went to stand near to shore line.

"3, 2, 1…" Said Misty, as she saw Freakazoid wipe out and wash up at her feet.

Freakazoid looked up to see Misty bending over him to meet him at eye level.

"Did you see me?" Asked Freakazoid.

"Sure did, you were doing well till you wiped out." Said Misty as she helped Freakazoid stand up.

"How come you're not getting in the water?" Asked Freakazoid, he had brought them to the beach to have fun and here she was, not having fun.

"I don't know," Said Misty as she shivered a bit at the coldness of the water washing over her feet.

Freakazoid frowned; well he was having none of that. He grabbed Misty by the wrist and began to drag her into the water.

"You're going to have fun, even if it kills you!" Said Freakazoid, dragging her into the water till it was waist deep.

"Freakazoid!" Shouted Misty, she would have gone in the water eventually; she didn't need to be dragged.

"Hey I know! Let's surf!" Shouted Freakazoid pulling out his surfboard out of know where.

"Uh, I don't know how to surf." Said Misty a bit unsure about the idea.

"No problem, I'll be the one controlling the board anyway." Said Freakazoid, putting the surfboard in the water.

"Alright hop on!" Said Freakazoid giving Misty a huge grin. He waited for Misty to move, but she didn't only giving him a 'are you crazy?' look. He shrugged his shoulders and just picked her up.

"Hey!" Shouted Misty, as she was set on the board, Freakazoid getting on behind her, and began to swim out towards the waves.

"Well you weren't moving so I just put you on." Said Freakazoid, trying to find a good wave. Misty sighed; well it did beat just reading in the park.

"Aha! Found one!" Said Freakazoid, swimming towards a wave. Misty looked at the wave, it was pretty big.

"Uh Freakazoid? You sure about this?" Asked Misty, feeling a bit intimidated by the size of the wave.

"Of course, now hold on!" Said Freakazoid as they we're swept into the wave. They got higher and higher and were finally surfing.

"Isn't this fun?" Shouted Freakazoid standing up. Misty said nothing as she tried standing up, wobbling a bit. Freakazoid smiled as an idea popped into his head.

"What are you doing?" Said Misty in surprise as Freakazoid lifted her by the waist. She got no reply only to find herself sitting on his shoulders.

"Now spread out your arms and you'll feel like you're flying!" Shouted Freakazoid, making sure he had a good grip on Misty. Misty gave an unsure look, but did spread out her arms. She smiled; she did feel like she was flying. Freakazoid looked up; well she was smiling and looked back ahead of him.

"Freakazoid!" Shouted Misty pointing at something, Freakazoid looked, but it was too late. They had wiped out, Misty fell into the water arms flaying in the air, Freakazoid just slipping/falling off the board.

Both popped out of the water, one look at each other and both we're smiling. They got out of the water and toweled off.

"Thanks for today Freakazoid." Said Misty as she put on her white and purple t-shirt over her swimsuit.

"No problem, I'm not bored anymore too!" Said Freakazoid, the towel around his shoulders.

Before leaving, the two made a sandcastle. Well along the way Freakazoid got carried away and made an actual life size castle, with its own moat. Misty didn't mind, it was actually fun walking around in it.

After about an hour both left the beach fully dressed and got a pizza. When there little dinner was over, both went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Luna: More reviews from Random Student and Awesome Icecream! Thank you!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Freakazoid was confused. He looked between the pizza place and the park a few feet away. Something was missing.

"Hey Freakazoid." Said Cosgrove from across the street.

"Hey Cosgrove!" Said Freakazoid, walking towards him.

"Cosgrove, I feel like something is missing." Said Freakazoid, looking around. What was it?

"Where's your sidekick?"

"That's it! Misty isn't here!" Shouted Freakazoid, pointing a finger in the air.

"Who?" Asked Cosgrove, confused at the new name.

"I mean Freaka Girl! She isn't here. Well I got to go, later Cosgrove!" Shouted Freakazoid as he sped away.

Freakazoid walked around the neighborhood. Where was Misty? He looked around, he seemed to have winded up in the nicer part of the neighborhood. These people weren't rich, just had a little bit more money than his family did.

"Wow, I bet these people are snooty anyway." Said Freakazoid as he kept on walking. His attention was caught at a couple walking/running out of there house.

"I'm sorry dear, but we have to go! At least we spend some of the day with you!" Shouted a woman, holding a brief case and getting into a yellow cab.

"That's right; beside you know the numbers if something goes wrong. Bye honey! We love you!" Shouted the man getting into the taxi too.

"Huh, wonder who there talking too." Freakazoid said, looking towards the entrance of the house. He was surprised at who came running out.

"Wait! You can't leave me! Not today!" Shouted Misty. The taxi sped off, Misty running after it for only a few feet before stopping. Freakazoid's eyes widen. Why was Misty so upset? He walked over to her.

"Hey Misty?" Said Freakazoid, starling the poor girl.

"Freakazoid! Hey…" Said Misty looking away from him,

"What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Asked Freakazoid,

Misty sniffed, and just walked away from him, heading back towards her house.

"Come on Misty I'm trying to help!" Shouted Freakazoid, catching up with her. Misty sighed, as she stood in the entrance of her house.

"Today's my birthday." She said, giving a sad look at Freakazoid.

"It's your birthday! Why you should be happy and eating cake and opening present! Not being all mopey!" Shouted Freakazoid, waving his hands in the air.

Misty gave a smile, "Sorry, it just my parents left, not as much as a 'happy birthday Misty' or a gift before they left."

Freakazoid frowned at that, "Well I'll make sure you have a great birthday!" And with that he grabbed Misty hand and sped off.

*5 minutes later*

Misty found herself wearing a party hat and wondering around the mall with Freakazoid, who also was wearing a party hat.

"So what do you want to do?" Asked Freakazoid looking at her, waiting for her response.

"Hmm, how about the arcade?" Suggested Misty, pointing at it.

Freakazoid nodded and they walked in. Misty choose a one on one game, and challenged Freakazoid to it. Both we're concentrated on it, trying to beat each other.

Both had their brows furrowed and tongues sticking out, eyes glued to the screen. Finally someone won.

"Hah! I won!" Shouted Misty as they left the arcade, Freakazoid huffed, as he crossed his arms.

"I only let you win since it was your birthday." Said Freakazoid, a bit annoyed that he lost at the game.

"Whatever, what do we do now?" Asked Misty as she started to skip.

"We get you a cake!" He shouted, grabbing her once again and zooming off set onto another.

Freakazoid stopped and turned around. Misty once again slammed into him, but instead of falling Freakazoid actually caught her and stood her up straight.

"Thanks." Said Misty, rubbing the side of her head, Freakazoid nodded. Misty took a look around, they we're in the park at a picnic table.

"So?" Asked Misty looking up to a grinning Freakazoid, he only susshed her as he blind folded her.

"Hey!" Shouted Misty surprised at the action. She then felt that Freakazoid was trying to lead her somewhere and soon found herself sitting down.

"Now, count to 5!" Shouted Freakazoid.

"Ok, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Said Misty as she took the blindfold off.

"Surprise!"

Misty blinked as she saw Freakazoid and Cosgrove hold a cake with the words 'Happy Birthday' written on it with purple frosting.

"Thank you." Said Misty as she hugged the two men. Cosgrove nodded as he patted her on the head.

"Happy Birthday Freaka Girl." He said, taking a seat and cutting himself a piece of cake.

"Huh? How did you know I'm Freaka Girl?" Asked Misty confused at first, but then gave a questioning look at Freakazoid.

"What?" Asked Freakazoid shrugging his shoulders,

"He was going to find out anyway, besides you can trust Cosgrove!" Shouted Freakazoid.

Misty sighed, but smiled then went surprised when a piece of cake with a candle on it was shoved into her face.

"Make a wish." Said Freakazoid, lighting the candle.

Misty gave a thoughtful look before blowing out the candle and taking the slice of cake.

"Thanks Freakazoid, Cosgrove." Misty said, giving them a sincere happy smile.

"No problem kid, here's your birthday present." Said Cosgrove tossing her a white box with a purple bow on it, grabbing himself another slice cake in the meantime.

Misty caught it and opened it, "Beef Jerky?" Asked Misty confused by the gift, but smiled it was the thought that count.

"Here is mine!" Shouted Freakazoid shoving his gift into her hands, it was a red box with a yellow ribbon. She opened it and her eyes widen.

"Freakazoid, when were you able to get this?" Said Misty as she held the necklace in front of her, it was a silver chain with the 'F!' Charm in yellow, red, and black.

"I made it when you had your eyes blindfolded." Freakazoid said, glad that Misty had liked the present.

Misty smiled as she put it on, and much to Freakazoid's surprise, she gave him a hug.

"Thanks Freakazoid, thanks for making this a great birthday." She said looking up at the blue hero. Freakazoid smiled as he returned the hug,

"Aw, your welcome buddy!" Shouted Freakazoid as he let go and noggied her. Cosgrove all the while just came over and patted her on the head.

After a bit Cosgrove left, and Misty noticed that she had to get home.

"I'll walk you home." Said Freakazoid, well not like he had anything better to do at home. Misty nodded, as both walked towards her house.

The walk was about 10 minutes, before they were at her door step.

"Thanks Freakazoid." Misty said giving the hero another smile.

"Aww, it was nothing!" Freakazoid said, using his hands to speak. Misty chuckled at his antics.

"Say Freak?" Said Misty, catching him off guard a bit the shortening of his name.

"Yea?"

"Since you helped me out, well if you ever need a place to crash or hide, you can always come to my house. My parents are hardly home, so it wouldn't be a problem."

Freakazoid smiled, as he swept Misty into another hug.

"This is just great!" Shouted Freakazoid as he squeezed harder, Misty chuckled. Well what did she expect?


	7. Chapter 7

Luna: Thanks' Random Student and Awesome Icecream person! Also to Nathalorial: Thanks for the review and well you and Entity have a new kid on the block ready to get this story section alive again, and ready to help too!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Dexter sighed as his parents pulled into the park. What was going on you ask? Well the town was having a giant park picnic with games, food, and music.

"Ow! Mom Duncan keeps hitting me!" Shouted Dexter, as Duncan kept on hitting him.

"Boys calm down or I will turn this car around!" Shouted Douglas, the father.

Dexter sighed as he rubbed his arm; he wished he was somewhere else. Soon the Douglas family found parking and went into the filled park to find a nice spot.

"Boys! Boys! Over here!" Shouted Debbie, waving over Dexter and Duncan. Duncan picked up the basket and blanket, letting Dexter carry the cooler. Dexter struggled as he carried it over to his family. He finally made it letting it go and him falling over it, trying to catch his breath.

"Now isn't this nice?" Asked Debbie as she spread out the blanket. Dexter rolled his eyes; the only fun thing about this was he might see Steff or Misty.

"Hey mom I'm going to walk around. I'll be back later." Said Dexter walking away from his family, not hearing their reply. He walked around the park looking at all the happy families.

He then spotted a lone figure under a shady tree. He walked towards it and noticed it was Misty.

"Hi Misty." Dexter called out as he stopped in front of her.

"Hi Dexter, enjoying the park festivities?" She asked as she stood up, shaking his hand.

"Not really, so where's your family?" Asked Dexter, why would she be here without her family? Wouldn't it only make her sad?

"There not here, but I always come anyway, you know to see how other families act and enjoy spending time with each other." Answered Misty as she shrugged her shoulders in a dismissive way.

Dexter frowned; it looked like their parents were similar in a way, except hers weren't always around like his. He felt bad; he couldn't just leave her here. He then noticed her necklace, the one he have given her as Freakazoid.

"That's a nice necklace you have." He said Misty smiled as she held it in her hand, looking fondly at it.

"Yea, yea it is." She said, sitting down and gesturing for him to sit down too. She opened the small cooler she had and handed him a soda.

"Maybe I could stay with you; my family isn't that much fun." Said Dexter, well he should get to know her besides being Freakazoid. Misty smiled as she nodded.

"Thank you." Said Misty, and surprised him by the hug she gave him. Dexter felt awkward, he never thought he would ever get hugged by a girl, so he only patted her back. Misty let go and chuckled at his expression.

Of course they both turned when they heard screaming.

"Mwahaha! Cower and tremble in my power! No can stop me!" Shouted The Lobe, he was riding on top of a giant robot, that was destroying the park.

"Oh no!" Shouted both Dexter and Misty, both looked at each other worried. Dexter wasn't sure if he should tell Misty just yet he was Freakazoid.

"Dexter promise not to tell anyone?" Asked Misty, looking serious. Dexter nodded, and watched as she pushed a button on her belt. There stood before him, his sidekick, Freaka Girl.

Misty gave him a smile before running off towards the giant robot.

"Stop right there!" Shouted Freaka Girl, yelling at The Lobe, he looked down at the girl and sneered.

"And who are you my dear?" He asked as the robot lowered him down to her.

"I'm Freaka Girl, Freakazoid's sidekick. I'm here to kick your butt!" She shouted.

"Is that so? Well then take this!" Shouted Lobe as the robot pulled him back and swiped at Freaka Girl.

"Ah!" Shouted Freaka Girl as she jumped out of the way. Where was Freakazoid?

Dexter watched as his sidekick fought the villain. He had to help, but then watched in horror as the robot smacked Misty all the way back to him.

"Oh Freak out!" He shouted, transforming into Freakazoid. Freakazoid quickly ran up and was able to catch Freaka Girl in time before she hit the ground.

"Gotcha!" He shouted as he set her down. She smiled when she saw Freakazoid.

"How do we stop him?" She asked.

"Well, well if it isn't Freakazoid, came to join the party?" Asked Lobe, as he smirked down at them, getting ready to crush them.

"Why yes I have! Though you seemed to have forgotten something Lobe." He shouted. Lobed frowned in confusion.

"What did I forgot? I brought a dessert." He said holding up a chocolate cake.

Freakazoid smiled, as he grabbed Freaka Girl by both wrists. Freaka Girl smiled, already knowing what Freakazoid was going to do.

"You forgot a date!" Shouted Freakazoid as he spun Freaka Girl around, only to let her go mid spin. She flew towards Lobe, her right foot out, making contact with Lobe's forehead, sending him off the robot.

The Lobe rubbed his head and looked up as Freakazoid towered him with a smile.

"When did you go on dates?" Asked Lobe, Freakazoid ignored him as he grabbed him and threw him into a cop car.

Cosgrove came over to him,

"Well kid you saved the day again."

"Thanks Cosgrove, though I'm not sure if I should tell Misty who I really am." Said Freakazoid confused about the situation. They then heard a thump and jumped off the ground and landed back. Both look to see that the robot had fallen.

"Freaka Girl!" Shouted Freakazoid in panic as he ran towards the robot, Cosgrove running behind him. They watched as she popped out of the robots eye and walked towards them.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Said Freaka Girl, dusting herself off.

"Hey kid, isn't your family here too?" Asked Cosgrove, looking at Freakazoid.

"Your family's here?" Asked Freaka Girl, looking around a bit excited.

"Cosgrove hush!" Shouted Freakazoid.

"What? don't you want her to know your Dexter Douglas?" Asked Cosgrove. Freaka Girl's eyes widen at that.

"Wait your Dexter? The Dexter who I've recently been hanging out with?" Asked Freaka Girl.

"Cosgrove!" Shouted Freakazoid, a bit peeved at the police officer.

"Sorry kid." Said Cosgrove shrugging his shoulders, then walking away.

"It's alright Freak, I mean yea it's surprising, but I'll keep it a secret like your keeping mine a secret too." Said Freaka Girl as she pressed the button on her belt transforming back into Misty.

Freakazoid smiled, "Of course!" He pulled Misty into a hug.

And so it stayed that way, the park was cleaned up and the festivities continued. Both Freakazoid and Misty joined in on the games: Three legged race, which Freakazoid pretty much ran through dragging poor Misty who was trying to hold onto his suit so she wouldn't get dirty.

The sack race: Which Freakazoid did all the work since he was super excited. Misty held on for dear life as they jumped into the air and onto the finish line.

The cartwheel race: Freakazoid was the cartwheel, while Misty grabbed onto his ankles and both raced towards the finish line as soon as the person said 'go'.

Finally the egg toss: Both were fine and doing great, but of course they ended up dropping the egg. It didn't matter they had won all the other games.

"Well thanks for everything Freak, or should I say Dexter?" Asked Misty, walking with Dexter.

"Aw it was nothing, and it would probably be Freakazoid since he was the on doing all the activities with you." Said Dexter as both teens sat on a bench.

Misty laughed, her life was changing for the better. Dexter smiled, well look likes his life was getting better too, he finally had a friend as Dexter Douglas.


	8. Chapter 8

Luna: Let's get going! Roddy is in this one! Ingmar too!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Freakazoid was in the freak-a-liar pacing around. He checked his watched and kept on pacing. He lifted his head, when he heard the door open.

"I'm here!" Shouted Misty as she ran in, carrying a drink holder holding two drinks and a white bag.

"What took you so long? I almost starved to death!" Shouted Freakazoid. Misty rolled her eyes at his exaggeration and handed him his drink and food.

"So what are we watching?" Asked Misty as she followed Freakazoid to a small room in the freak-a-lair, it had a couch, a coffee table and a T.V. in it.

"I was thinking Batman." Said Freakazoid as he laid down on the couch. Misty raised an eyebrow at how he was sitting.

"And where do I sit?" Asked Misty setting her food on the coffee table and putting her hands on her hips.

Freakazoid shrugged his shoulders only to 'oof' as Misty sat on his stomach.

"Uh what are you doing?" Asked Freakazoid, why was she sitting on him?

"I'm sitting on you because you won't make room for me, so deal with it." Said Misty grabbing her burger and eating it, propping her feet on the table. Freakazoid shrugged his shoulders and began the movie.

Both we're getting pretty into it till Ingmar came in holding a letter.

"What is it Ingmar?" Asked Misty as she took the letter, open it and started to read it, all the while Freakazoid was just watching the movie, ignoring everything around him.

"Hey Freakazoid? Who's Roddy Mac Stew?" Asked Misty only to be flying through the air as Freakazoid sat up swiping the letter from her.

"Aw Nut Bunnies! We need to get over to his place fast!" said Freakazoid grabbing Misty and heading over where he kept his car.

"Here get in." Said Freakazoid to Misty, hoping into the car. Misty got in and buckled herself. She wondered who this Roddy guy was, he must have been important if Freakazoid wanted to see him badly.

"Hey Freak? You never answered me."

"Roddy's my mentor, he was there when I first became Freakazoid and has been helping me since." Answered Freakazoid as they stopped in front of a small white house.

Both walked up to the door, Freakazoid knocked. They waited till a man wearing a kilt opened the door.

"Freakazoid my boy! Come in, come in." Said the man steeping to the side to let them in, he noticed Misty.

"Who's the lass?" He asked.

"I'm Misty; I'm Freakazoid's sidekick Freaka Girl." Answered Misty as she walked in, the man nodded.

"I'm Roddy Mac Stew, I guess that means I'll be yer mentor too lass." Said Roddy.

"Say Roddy, what did you need?" Asked Freakazoid, as Roddy led them to the living room. Freakazoid and Misty sat down waiting for Roddy's reply.

"Freakazoid, I believe I have to check on you, see how you're doing in your superhero form. A checkup per say." Said Roddy looking at Freakazoid.

"What for?" Asked Misty, there wasn't anything wrong with Freakazoid.

"Well, Freakazoid was created by a freak accident and sucked into the computer while on the internet. Now let's think of him as a computer, a computer can get viruses and need to have something to block them. Freakazoid needs to be checked up on to make sure he doesn't get sick." Explained Roddy.

Both nodded, and we're led to an office looking room. Roddy faced Misty.

"Do you have powers?" Asked Roddy looking at Misty.

"Well Freak zapped me with a beam to give me some and the only power I've found out was that I have super strength." Said Misty.

"Hmm, I see we may have to run a few test on you too, to see what other powers you may have."

And so Roddy did a checkup on Freakazoid, checking his reflexes, his breathing, thinking, and his powers all coming out A Ok! All the while Misty watched, and blushed at one point when Freakazoid was only standing in his boxers.

"Alright Lassie, time for your tests." Said Roddy. Misty nodded as she followed Roddy outside, Freakazoid behind them.

"So you have super strength, but never tried to see what other powers you have?" Asked Roddy. Misty shook her head no. So the test began.

"Come on girl run!" Shouted Roddy as him and Freakazoid sat in a tree.

"Ahh!" Shouted Freaka Girl, she was being chased around the yard by a rabid dog.

"I don't think she has super speed." Said Freakazoid, Roddy shaking his head no.

"Come on Lassie! There's nowhere to hide!" Shouted Roddy, as him and Freakazoid saw Freaka Girl trying to hide form the evil dog.

"I can't turn invisible!" Shouted Freaka Girl, running away from the rabid beast.

"Nope." Said Freakazoid.

"Come on! Do something instead of just running away!" Shouted Roddy, really now, how were they supposed to find out what type of powers she had, if she just kept running away?

Freaka girl panicked, this wasn't right! They we're going to kill her! She ran till she tripped over one of the tree roots.

"Freaka Girl!" Shouted Freakazoid, panicked when he saw the rabid dog jump and about to bite her.

Freaka Girl eyes widen in terror, closed her eyes and screamed. When she did not feel the dog attack her she opened her eyes to see the dog stuck in the branches of the tree Roddy and Freakazoid were in.

Both men climbed down and ran over to Freaka Girl now turned Misty.

"Are you ok?" asked Freakazoid as he kneeled next to her, helping her sit up.

"Looks like the lass have Sonic scream." Said Roddy, Misty blinked her eyes. Freakazoid helped her up, making sure she was alright.

"Looks like I have a new power." Said Misty smiling at Roddy and Freakazoid, she scratched the back of her head in amusement.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna: Nathalorial thanks for the tip, I do know that Ingmar quite but there's a reason why he's here! And I'm pretty sure Misty would be mad if she sees that comment!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Misty was walking around at the mall. She was alone, as usual, but she did enjoy getting out of her house and be surrounded by other people.

"Excuse me miss?"

Misty turned around only to come face to face with some weird looking person or creature.

"Ye-yes?" Said Misty stuttering at the weird looking man, why was she stuttering?

"Can you tell me where I may buy some rope?" Asked the man.

"Uh, the hardware store over there?" Said Misty pointing to it, it was across from them.

"Thank you," Said the man and walked away from her.

Misty raised an eyebrow at the man thing, just who was that?

"Whoa it's the Boogeyman, the for-real one." Said some random kid to his friend, pointing at the man.

"Boogeyman?" Said Misty, over hearing the kids, there was such a thing as a boogeyman? Maybe that's why she stuttered? She shrugged her shoulders and kept on walking.

"There isn't anything here that I want. I should leave." Said Misty, turning around to exit the way she had come in. She looked down and saw a piece of paper, she picked it up.

"Candlejack? Who's that?" Asked Misty as she read the paper, only to throw it away in a nearby trash can.

"That would be me."

Misty looked up to see the man she had helped earlier.

"You are coming with me." Said Candlejack, bounding Misty with the rope he had bought and disappeared.

"Help!" was the only thing Misty yelled out before vanishing.

*Scene change*

Freakazoid was with Cosgrove grabbing a mint. Cosgrove heard his cop radio go off.

"Hold on kid, look likes something going up." Said Cosgrove, walking over to his car to see what was up.

Freakazoid said nothing as he enjoyed his mint, waiting to hear what Cosgrove had to say.

"Hey Freakazoid looks like your sidekick got herself kidnapped by that boogeyman." Said Cosgrove walking back to him.

Freakazoid spit out his mint at the news.

"Misty got kidnapped? I have to save her!" Shouted Freakazoid speeding off, only to come back to Cosgrove.

"Um where is she?" Asked Freakazoid.

"Well I heard he lives in some old abandoned castle deep in the forest." Explained Cosgrove, still eating his mint, Freakazoid thanked him and sped off.

Freakazoid zipped into the forest. He looked around getting deeper and deeper.

"Aw nut bunnies! How am I supposed to find a castle out here?" Shouted Freakazoid, only to turn around and see the castle.

"Well, that was easy, now to go in and save Misty!" Shouted Freakazoid running into the castle. He stepped into the main hall, and looked around. It was dark, spooky looking and had a lot of cobwebs.

"Misty! Misty! Where are you?" Whispered Freakazoid as he walked up the main staircase.

"Yeesh! This place really needs to be cleaned up." Freakazoid commented, shaking his right hand to get the cobwebs off of it in disgust before continuing his search for Misty.

He walked down a hall and stopped when he heard a voice.

"Hello? Is there anyone there?"

"Misty!" Shouted Freakazoid as he ran towards her voice, stopping in front of the door her voice was coming out of.

"Freakazoid? Is that you? Help me! I can't get out; he has me tied so I can't break the door down!" Misty said from the other side.

"Hold on! I'll get you out!" Said Freakazoid taking a step back so he could kick the door down.

"Oh no you won't!"

Freakazoid looked to see Candlejack.

"Candle-!" Was all Freakazoid said before being interrupted.

"Don't say his name! Call him boogeyman!" Came Misty's voice, warning Freakazoid.

"Boogeyman, why did you kidnap Misty?" He shouted, getting ready to fight.

"For one she said my name. Second, well it does get lonely in here, and she was nice to me." Candlejack trailed off.

Freakazoid blinked at him, he kidnapped Misty because he was lonely?

"Freak! That's not all! He's trying to marry me!" Came Misty's voice once again.

"Marry?" Freakazoid asked, looking at Candlejack, who was looking away from him.

"Did I forget to mention that she's also pretty and I would like for her to stay permanently?" Candlejack said shrugging his shoulders and giving a cheesy smile.

"Well there's no way you're marrying Misty!" Freakazoid shouted as he lunged at him.

*Scene change to the room*

Misty growled as she tried standing up. Candlejack had placed her in a room and set her down in the very back. Her feet were tied and so were her hands.

"I need to help Freakazoid!" Said Misty as she tried standing up. Then a thought occurred to her.

"I am such an idiot." Misty stated as she used her strength to rip the rope off of her wrist. She heard a snap and smiled; she quickly undid the rope at her feet and ran to the door.

"Should be easy." Said Misty as she punched the door, only to cradle her hand in pain, that door was tuff. Misty examined the door, could be a good excuse to try her new power.

Misty took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. To her success the door was blown off the hinges.

"Freakazoid!" Shouted Misty as she ran out to see him trying to hit Candlejack, but Candlejack just kept on floating away from him. She pressed her belt button and was Freaka Girl.

She ran over to Freakazoid.

"How do we stop him?" She asked as she tried kicking Candlejack.

"Pie! He likes pie!" Stated Freakazoid. He zoomed away leaving Misty to stare after him in shock. He had just left her here with a person who wanted to marry her!

She looked behind her to see Candlejack wave at her. She ran.

Freaka Girl was mad and worried. Why would Freakazoid leave her like that? She kept running down corridors making turns left and right till she was at a dead end.

"Nowhere to run"

Freaka Girl turned around in horror as Candlejack stood there. She was too young to get married!

"Freakazoid help!" Shouted Freaka Girl as Candlejack advanced on her.

"Back off boogeyman!"

Both looked to see Freakazoid, and he was holding a,

"Pie!" Candlejack shouted as he zoomed right up to Freakazoid, drooling over the pie.

"I'll give you this pie if you hand over Freaka Girl." Freakazoid said, making sure to keep the pie out of his reach.

"Deal!" Candlejack shouted. He quickly going over to Freaka Girl, picking her up and handing her over to Freakazoid.

Freakazoid handed the pie over as he was handed Misty, who looked confused about everything.

"See yea!" Freakazoid shouted as he zoomed out of there with Freaka Girl in his arms. He ran till they were at the park before setting Freaka Girl down.

"Thanks." Freaka Girl said as she pressed the button on her belt transforming back into Misty.

"No problem, glad to see you're alright." Freakazoid said giving her a smile.

Misty laughed a bit.

"What?" Freakazoid asked, confused as to why she was giggling.

"Oh, it's just you have a really cute smile when you make that childish smile of yours." Said Misty.

Freakazoid blinked, he had a cute smile?


	10. Chapter 10

Luna: Well thanks for all the reviews! Let's get this chapter going! Also hope you all don't mind but, I do read/watch Anime/Manga so there will be mentions of it from now on!

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Dexter was scrambling around in his room. He turned his computer off, put on his shoes, and brushed his hair and rand down stairs.

"Dexter? Where are you going sweet heart?" Debbie called out.

Dexter sighed before answering, "I'm going out with a friend."

With that being said his mother, father and brother came out to question him.

"You have a friend? What are they? A robot?" Duncan teased, giving him a sneer.

"Our boy has a friend!" His dad shouted, tears coming into his eyes.

"Well who are they?" His mother asked. Dexter began to panic, he didn't want them meeting Misty!

There was a knock at the door.

"Oh I bet that's them!" His mother said opening the door.

"Hello, is Dexter here?" Asked Misty smiling at the woman.

"Your friend is a girl?" Duncan asked, shoving him out of the way. Dexter got up and tried getting to Misty before his brother did.

"What a pretty girl she is! You sure picked a nice one son!" Douglas said slapping his son on the back.

"Dad! It's not like that!" Dexter cried out, not only for his sake but for Misty's as well since she started blushing at the comments. Dexter couldn't take it anymore and stormed out of the house, grabbing Misty by the wrist and leading her away.

Once in town Dexter calmed down.

"Sorry about that." Dexter apologized giving her a small smile.

"Its fine, I'm sure they we're just trying to be nice." Misty said shrugging her shoulders. Both laughed as they walked around town.

"Hey Dex?" Misty called out, grabbing his attention.

"Yea?" He answered.

"Are you and Freakazoid like a separate person or are you just one person?"

Dexter blinked, "I guess we're two people in one body."

Misty looked up at the sky as she thought about it, "Like Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho." She said, giving a small smile.

"What's that?" Dexter asked, as they walked into the park.

"It's an Anime that I watch, there's this guy named Kurama and he has two souls living in his body, his and his former self Youko Kurama."

Dexter nodded; it sounded interesting maybe he'll search it up.

"Does that mean you can talk with Freakazoid in your mind?" Misty asked.

"I don't know. I never tried before." Dexter said, in honesty he never even thought about the possibility of communicating with his alter ego.

"Try it!" Misty said both sitting down on a bench.

Dexter nodded, 'Freakazoid?'

*In the Freak-a-zone.*

Freakazoid was watching T.V until he heard Dexter's voice.

'Freakazoid?'

"Dexter? Is that you?" Freakazoid called out, sitting up from the couch.

'Freakazoid, is that really you?'

Freakazoid smiled as he ran to Dexter's eyes, he saw Misty.

"Hey! Are we hanging out with Misty?" Freakazoid asked, he noticed that Misty was giving them a weird look.

*Back in the real world*

"Dexter? Hello!" Misty said waving a hand in front of his face. Dexter snapped out of it and gave her a smile.  
>"Sorry, guess I need to learn how to pay attention to both Freakazoid and other people."<p>

"That's alright, hey let's go grab a shake!" Misty suggested walking over to the place they usually ate at.

Dexter nodded as he followed Misty. Both ordered their shakes and waited.

"Hey Dexter? Is it fun always being Freakazoid?" Asked Misty.

"I guess, but there is times where I wish I wasn't so I wouldn't get my family in danger. Why?" Dexter asked.

"I dunno, just wondering." Misty said shrugging her shoulders.  
>"Misty? Are you having problems being Freaka Girl?"<p>

"A little, I know I have super strength and sonic scream as a power, but I've been having trouble with my eyes." Misty said rubbing them.

"What do you think's wrong? Are you saying you need glasses?" Dexter asked, their shakes arriving.

"No I can see perfectly, but they've been bugging me for some reason." Misty said, taking a sip of her shake.

"Hm, maybe it's a new power! We should test it out!" Dexter said, excited. "Oh Freak out!" He shouted as he turned into Freakazoid, spilling his shake.

"Wait, what?" Misty said, not having enough time before Freakazoid grabbed her by the wrist and zoomed off.

"My shake!" Misty shouted as she was taken away. The poor shaking being left behind, forgotten.

"Why!" Shouted the shake, "Why!".

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Luna: Alright, so I'm behind, I have no excuse but still at least I updated, that shows I didn't forget this story! So….. review please?


End file.
